Finally Forever
by lucybubblychase
Summary: Percy has a big, romantic plan to propose to Annabeth at a place where they shared many special memories on their first quest together, at Waterland in the great city of Denver, but before Percy gets the chance to pop the question, something.. or someone makes him postpone the proposal... Takes place after the Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'm really excited to see how it goes! This is going to take place after the Blood of Olympus! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter One

Percy's POV

"Waterland ahoy!" Leo stood at the helm of the Argo II by Festus and pointed to a small plateau in the distance, the wonderful nostalgic city of Denver, Colorado.

"Thanks for the ride bro," I walked over to Leo and slapped him on the back. "I owe you one."

It had been a little over a year since we had defeated Gaea. For the first time in my life, the Fates seemed to be finally giving us a break. The day after our victory, instead of celebrating, both the Greek and the Roman demigods had joined at Camp Half-Blood to mourn the deaths the many lost in the battle, including Octavian. The Hephaestus Cabin prepared an intricate mechanical shroud in Leo's honor, made with help from the Hermes cabin. Octavian's shroud was made of a collection of torn up stuffed animals placed on his white Augur toga. The shrouds were burned at campfire where we also prayed to the gods for a peaceful future free of any more bloodshed. When Leo's shroud was burned, the fireworks lit the sky, spelling out messages like "All da ladies luv Leo," and "Team Leo FTW!" in his memory. Everyone who had known Leo was in a state of mourning. Reyna, who still held a slight grudge against him for bombing New Rome, had shed some tears. Even the Stolls were in no mood to prank Katie. Drowning in guilt and sorrow, Jason spent days lying in bed. Piper cried so much that her Aphrodite cabin mates insisted on her putting on make to cover her blotchy eyes before she left the cabin, though she was so depressed that she didn't even lift a finger to protest.

Two months later, Leo flew into camp with Calypso on a bronze dragon that looked a looked a lot like the Argo II's figurehead, Festus. I had a strong sense of deja-vu. His grand entrance reminded me of the time I returned from Calypso's island after causing blowing up Mt. St. Helens and walked in on my own funeral. Still, I gotta admit, Leo had a much awesomer entrance. Hazel had rushed up to Leo and nearly squeezed him to death. Piper had stomped up to him, charmspeaked him into slapping himself repeatedly for not trying to contact them for the two months we'd thought he was dead. Jason walked calmly up to Calypso while Piper was interrogating Leo, narrowed his eyes, and said, "So you're the girl who got Leo all droopy and depressed." Calypso swore that she would never make Leo unhappy unless she knew it was for the good of the world. For the time being, Calypso resided in a guest room in the big house. Chiron shared his speculations about whether or not Ogygia disappeared when she left it, and if she was still immortal. After the initial shock, everyone welcomed Leo and Calypso back with open arms.

Since then, Leo had enlisted the help of his Hephaestus cabin mates to upgrade Festus with new capabilities, like the chicken nugget smoke screen he had joked about, but most importantly, the ability to switch between Argo II mode and dragon mode. Considering that Leo's past method of turning the ship into Festus included blowing up said ship and teleporting to a magically isolated island, the upgrade made everything a lot more convenient.

Right now, Festus is in Argo II mode. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason are heading over to Camp Jupiter for a visit, and Annabeth thinks that we're joining them. What she doesn't know is that we are actually going to get dropped off in Denver at Waterland for a surprise date, where I would finally propose to her after months of preparation. I pulled a few strings with the gods, and they agreed to reopen and remodel the park for a day just for Annabeth and me.

Even though I had gone over the plan a million times, I was still nervous that something was going to go wrong. I started fidgeting and pacing the deck, when I suddenly heard a loud groan of metal, then the sound of a geyser erupting, followed by a squeaky scream that sounded like it came from Hazel.

"Dude, really? I just fixed those like five minutes ago!" Leo, who had been doing some system checks with Festus, patted Happy the dragon, who emitted a little puff of smoke, then went downstairs to fix the pipe I had once again busted in the bathroom below. He looked slightly irritated as he passed me, but I couldn't blame him. My nerves had caused the exploding of the bathroom pipes several times over the course of the past week. The destruction had been occurring more frequently as the big day grew closer, with today leading with a record of five times. Remembering why I was rupturing the plumbing in the first place, I started pacing double time, my shoes clapping on the floor, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to find Jason with Piper by his side.

"Bro, you gotta calm down before you bust all the toilets on the ship. You're going to be fine." Jason said reassuringly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm the internal panic that was growing bigger in my mind by the minute.

"I know, but everything has to be perfect for my Wise Girl." I said. I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but Annabeth deserves the best. My elaborate plan had taken weeks of asking campers to distract Annabeth for hours at a time so I could sneak away to my cabin to Iris-message the gods about the park's arrangements. Everyone agreed to help out. Athena oversaw the reconstruction of the park, grumbling, "If the sea spawn is going to propose to my daughter, it is going to be the best proposal this world has seen in eons." Aphrodite squealed so much when she heard my plan that I thought my ears were going to burst , promising to make the park "the most romantic thing since Helen and Paris," complete with just about a thousand more squeals. Needless to say, I had put a lot of time and hard work into this plan. Despite my ADHD, I'd sat at my desk and stared at my scattered notes and plans for hours. I _really_ hoped I wouldn't mess it up.

Piper put a bit of charmspeak into her words and said, "Annabeth is going to love your surprise. Do you know how many girls would kill for a proposal this romantic?"

"Yeah Perce, it's going to be really hard to top this."

Piper turned to Jason with big, wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. "You're- you're going to propose?"

"I meant- I mean I didn't mean- I mean of course in the future but-" Jason stuttered over his words, blushing furiously. Piper laughed at his nervous expression and cut him off with a kiss. It seemed like they would be there for a while, so I walked down the stairs leading below deck to find Leo.

* * *

I found Leo in the bathroom fixing the pipe I burst earlier. Hazel was standing in a large puddle, completely soaked from head to toe with Frank trying to dry her off with a towel. Frank saw me in the doorway and glared.

"Thanks for the surprise Percy. I'm sure Hazel loved being blasted with toilet water out of nowhere." I rubbed my neck, looking slightly embarrassed and apologetic.

"Sorry Hazel, I was just thinking Annabeth and…" I trailed off, getting nervous and starting to fidget again. The sink faucets turned on, and Leo rushed over to turn them off before I flooded the bathroom completely. Again.

"It's alright, I know how important this is for you." Hazel smiled as she wrung her hair out. Frank softened his glare.

"Here, let me help you." I walked over to Hazel and touched her forehead the same way I did to Jason in the Nymphaeum. The water quickly evaporated from her hair, then her clothes, then the tiles around her feet until not a speck of toilet water remained. Well, except for in the actual toilet of course.

"Ooo! Can you dry my hair for me like that? Letting it air dry takes for-e-ver!" Piper and Jason appeared in the doorway, back from their make-out session. Hazel gave her a sympathetic look.

"I think you'll have to find someone else to be your personal hair-dryer." I replied. Leo finished fixing the pipe with one final twist of his wrench, stuck it back in his magical tool belt, and stood up.

"Is it time?" Everyone looked over at Leo. He nodded and walked over to us.

"It's time."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop hyperventilating. "Everyone remember the plan? Piper, are you sure you can keep Annabeth occupied until Leo rings the lunch bell? Wait, are we sure the bell works? Or what if Hephaestus hasn't disabled all his booby traps from Aphrodite and Ares's dates? Maybe we should do one final check-"

"We remember the plan Perce. Geez, Annabeth really rubs off on you." Leo said. I guess it was true.

"What can I say, Wise Girl's the best."

Leo grinned and used his best army commander voice. "Commence Operation Percabeth! Everybody, hands in!" Everyone stuck their hands in a pile and looked over at me expectantly. I couldn't help but smile as I put my hand in and we all chanted, "Percabeth!", the ship name for us that had slowly gained popularity. Everyone went off to carry out the plan I had been fretting over for weeks, Piper and Hazel going to Annabeth's room, Leo going to steer the ship, and Frank turning into an eagle to fly with Jason to Waterland to prep the park. Sometimes they complained it was a bit much, all the time I spent going over every little detail, but I knew it would all be worth it when Annabeth saw the park. It'd be worth it for the one moment I'd get to tell her how much I loved her, and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. Anything is worth it for Annabeth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I'll try to update within the next week or less. Sorry if some parts are a bit confusing. Feel free to give me advice and ideas by reviewing, and tell me if you liked it! Please?**

 **Also, did anyone catch that Imagine Dragons reference in there? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to whoever is reading this! I was really shocked (in a good way) when I logged onto my account and saw that I had 5 follows! I will try not to disappoint! Thanks to GuardianGirl24, Thalia, and iluvbooks and Ms. Percabethswift (who are some awesomest writers in the world) who reviewed! Please review so I know what I can improve and what you like! I know that last chapter was really short, but I'm going to make this** **chapter a lot longer! I hope you like it! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

Losing Daedalus's laptop when Percy and I fell into Tartarus made creating designs a bit harder, but it was still livable. I sat at the desk in my cabin poring over the blueprints for the new cabins, temples, and shrines I was helping Jason design. Last year, when he and Percy were trapped in a cloud of poison underwater by the goddess Kymopoleia and the giant Polybotes, he made a promise to make sure that all the gods and goddesses, major and minor, would be recognized and remembered.

Right now I was working on Kymopoleia's statue, which was my favorite, because it reminded me slightly of Percy. Kym was going to have a milky white marble statue in the middle of New Rome depicting her in the middle of a cyclone, her sea green dress whirling with it. Percy had agreed to visit Poseidon's palace to specially get the seashells which would be ingrained into the marble as the bodice of her dress. Most important of all, Kym's cold smile would be chipped into her statue's stone face. The best part about designing the statue was that Rachel had volunteered to create it, so I was positive it was going to be a masterpiece that would stand for eons.

We were actually heading over to Camp Jupiter now to start on the projects. Rachel was going to go visit her family for a day and then meet us there in her private jet. I couldn't wait to see her make the statue, but I still had many more shrines and temples to design.

I had been staring at the papers for so long that my ADHD was seriously starting to kick in. As much as I loved architecture, I seriously needed a break from it at the moment. I thought about going to find Percy, but he had seemed a bit distant lately, always busy and hunched over a stack of papers. Sometimes at Camp Half Blood I would step into his cabin to find him Iris-messaging someone through the salt water fountain his dad had given him as a gift. When he saw me, he would hurriedly wave his hand through the mist, and then he would seem very nervous. Just as I made up my mind to go talk to him, someone knocked on my door in familiar sequence. _tap-tap-tap,_ a pause, then two slower knocks — _tap-tap_. Piper's special knock.

* * *

Piper's POV

Right after we commenced "Operation Percabeth," Hazel and I went over to Annabeth's room to distract her until Frank and Jason returned and gave us the "okay" to sound the lunch bell, signaling for us to bring Annabeth out. I knocked on the door, and Hazel and I waited outside. Suddenly I thought of the fact that Hazel and I never made a plan of how we would distract her, and I gave a little gasp. Hazel looked over and saw my expression, and she grew a worried one.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, not wanting Annabeth to hear us.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered back.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding what I had just realized.

"How are we going to distract her?" I saw her eyes go wide as she figured it out. I frantically tried to think of something, but unlike Annabeth, I wasn't good at making plans under pressure. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the door, I quickly told Hazel, "Just follow my lead!"

The door opened, and Annabeth appeared, with her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing her Camp Half Blood t-shirt, jeans, and some grey flip flops.

"Hi Annabeth! Are you you busy right now?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"I was actually just taking a break from my blueprints to go find Percy. Have you seen him?"

"Umm… he's uh… busy with… something..." I really wished I had thought of something beforehand, because I was completely blanking on an excuse for Percy now. Luckily, Hazel saved me.

"He's helping Leo with the bathroom pipes! The sewers busted and it really smells bad down there. They have to wear gas masks and everything." I gave her a thankful look, and she gave me an encouraging smile. I relaxed, and turned back to Annabeth, who seemed too disappointed to notice our exchange. Her eyes started drifting off, but she quickly came back into focus.

"Sorry, I just kinda miss hanging out with Seaweed Brain. He seems to be a bit too busy for me these days…" Being a child of Aphrodite, I could tell that she was probably doubting that Percy wanted to spend time with her as much anymore, or that he was losing interest in her.

"Hey, Percy loves you more than anyone, maybe even more than his mom. He fell into Tartarus for you, and I don't know many guys who would do that." Sometimes I wondered if Jason would have done the same for me if we were in that situation. Of course, even though Jason is one of the strongest demigods I know, I doubt that we would have been able to survive in Tartarus like Percy and Annabeth did.

"Probably not more than his mom. You can't top someone who makes the greatest blue chocolate chip cookies in the universe," she said seeming slightly happier. Then, she remembered that there was probably a reason for us coming to her door. "Oh, can I help you guys with something?"

Hazel came up with the perfect excuse. "We just wanted to have some girl time! Maybe we can give you a makeover!"

Catching on, I added, "Percy would die if he saw you all dolled up!" Annabeth looked skeptical. I knew that she didn't usually wear makeup, but it would be nice for her to look special for her surprise date with Percy, and the perfect distraction. "Come on, I promise we won't overdo it, just a bit of mascara to make your eyes pop, and a simple, casual outfit." Hazel brought out her puppy dog eyes, which were the second best out of us seven, Percy obviously being first with his baby seal eyes.

Annabeth sighed, and nodded in defeat. Hazel and I grinned. I already had an idea of what Annabeth was going to look like when we were done. "Wait here, I'm going to go get my Aphrodite stuff.

She groaned and mumbled something I could just barely hear before I left. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Frank's POV

The moment Percy dismissed us from the bathroom so we could go prepare his date and proposal- I never thought I'd ever say that sentence- Jason and I raced to the deck of the ship, grabbed the railing, and flung ourselves over. Jason free fallen for a good twenty feet before he summoned the winds and flew through the air. I closed my eyes and pictured the Roman standard, the eagle, with its broad wings and supercilious stare. Transitioning midair, I spread my wings and glided alongside Jason.

From the day that I met him when the Argo II showed up at Camp Jupiter, we had gone through many life threatening experiences together, and that sort of thing usually makes people grow closer together. We had become pretty close friends. He had told me one day when we were traveling on the Argo II that he was glad that I had my ability to change into animals, because up to the day he met me, he had never had anyone to fly with. Children of Jupiter were rare, and no other demigod has his power of the the winds. His sister Thalia has a fear of heights, so she has no desire to go anywhere higher than the ground.

In short, I was his first and only flying buddy. True, people could fly by going on pegasi or planes, but it just wasn't the same as the feeling you get when you're soaring through the sky with the wind in your face and the Earth far below you, free of constraints.

Even though Jason couldn't understand my squawking like Percy could understand my thoughts when I was in in aquatic or equestrian form, there was no need to. Flying was an art of its own.

Our experiences flying together added with our life and death situations created a bond between us that was unbreakable. We shared our praetor decisions, and he gave me advice from his time as praetor. Although he wasn't praetor anymore, the legion of Camp Jupiter still looked to him as a leader. His Greek side gave him different perspectives on matters that had greatly improved the camp.

Jason saw the park up ahead. From above, the park's theme color seem very blue, which dashes of pink here and there, which must have been Aphrodite's doing.

We landed in the center of the park next to a salt water fountain, and transformed back into human Frank. The fountain had water flowing out of the mouths of five stone dolphins. In the center of it of it all were two figures of a girl with long, wavy hair wearing a Yankee's hat, and a boy with messy hair holding a pen holding hands, who I figured were Percy and Annabeth. There were a couple of glistening drachmas lying at the bottom of the fountain, the perfect place to send an Iris-message. It was a monument worthy of Athena. Well, it was made by her, after all.

Jason let out a whistle. "Percy sure knows how to make a romantic gesture." We stood there for a minute, taking it all in. He finally asked the question that had been hovering on our minds for a while. "Do you think… our relationships will ever be as great as theirs?" I hesitated in my answer. I knew that Jason had been compared to Percy numerous times, and though they were like brothers, they competed once in a while when it came to the question of who was stronger or a better leader. When it came to relationships, there was no competition against Percy and Annabeth. They are inseparable, and impossible to think of being apart.

Finally, I gave my answer. "Percy and Annabeth… they've been through a lot together. They've known each other since they were twelve, gone on their first quest together that year." I said, motioning towards the park. "Percy broke camp rules just to save her life when they were only fourteen. Mars almighty, they shut down the labyrinth together, something that had been growing under the fabric of civilization for eons! He gave-"

"He gave up immortality for her her. I know. Piper is always going on and on about how adorable Percabeth is." Jason cut in, looking a bit bitter. "Don't forget going through Tartarus together."

"Point is, they've had years and years to build up to the relationship they have now. Even though you and Piper aren't there, yet, in a couple of years, you will be." Jason still looked a bit uncertain. "And hey, you aren't so bad at romance yourself. You took her on a date through New Rome, you chose her over Reyna, and we've all seen you guys getting all mushy gushy." Jason turned slightly red. " I'm sure you already have a lot of awesome dates planned for her, and if Aphrodite approves of you, you must be doing something right." I gave him a pat on the back, and he smiled.

"Thanks Frank. I really needed that. Come on Zhang, we've got a proposal to prepare for." Jason took out the list Percy had given us of things we needed to check around the park, and we set off to complete our mission.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Just as Piper had promised, she didn't go overboard on the makeup. She had left my hair as it was, but untangled it and let if fall to frame my face, but I grabbed a couple of hair elastics and slid them on my wrist just in case I needed some. She put some waterproof mascara on, and some light pink strawberry lip gloss.

Hazel picked out a light mintish- sea green dress in Percy's favorite color that had a lace corset and a flowy dress that went down to right above my knees. I protested at first, but eventually, between Hazel's puppy dog eyes, and a pinch of Piper's charmspeak, I gave in. To finish it off, I slipped on a pair of grey flats. Hazel straightened out my dress, brushed out my hair again, and retouched my mascara and lip gloss. Piper stood back to admire her work, and nodded in approval.

I looked in the mirror and slowly, a whole list of worries started forming in my mind. What if Percy thought it was too much, or he didn't like it? Piper somehow read my mind and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I usually don't obsess over makeup and clothes, but as a child of Aphrodite, I know what looks good when I see it, and you look like a model right now." I blushed and smiled, my worries drifting away.

"Percy is going to love it!" Hazel squealed.

"Thank you guys so much, I really needed that." Piper and Hazel, who were sitting on my bed, motioned for me to twirl, and I laughed as my dress spun with the world. I walked over and sat on Piper's other side. "You know that if you ever need any help or someone to talk to, you can always come to me, right?"

"Of course, Annabeth!" Hazel answered.

"Aww! Come on, bring it in guys." Piper squished us into a group hug, and we all wrapped our arms around each other. I'm not normally one for hugging, but Piper and Hazel are like my sisters.

We laughed and talked about silly random silly things like what it would be like if Apollo painted his sun chariot bright pink for a day, and joked around about our oblivious boyfriends. I agreed to Hazel's suspicious spontaneous "suggestion" for me to go out and see Percy when the lunch bell rang. Piper and Hazel exchanged mischievous glances, but I didn't question them. Whatever they had planned at lunch, I knew it wasn't anything bad, so I went with it.

After beating Piper and Hazel at a few rounds of chopsticks— the finger game— in which Hazel tried to use the mist to change our fingers, and Piper tried charmspeaking us into making the wrong decisions, the lunch bell rang, and Leo's voice came on the loudspeakers.

"Attention passengers aboard, this is your Supreme Commander Leo Valdez your Awesomeness speaking, and we would like to thank you for choosing air Leo as your airline for your flight to Camp Jupiter! Lunch service will be provided on the deck today, so please report there to get a surprise meal! Thank you and we hope you'll have a good flight!" Leo's voice clicked off, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"It's showtime!" Hazel shouted excitedly. Piper and Hazel started giggling like they knew something I didn't. I got up and straightened my dress, fixing my hair once again.

"Are you guys coming?"

"We'll catch up." Hazel replied. I looked over at Piper and she nodded encouragingly.

I started walking nervously out the door when Piper and Hazel started cheering me on. "You go girl!"

I grinned and walked with a little more pep in my step, to go see my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

Percy's POV

I leaned on the rail of the ship, waiting for Annabeth to come out on the deck for what she thought would be a normal lunch. I had spent the last hour in my room trying to tame my messy hair with no luck. I had thought about wearing a tux, you know, to look fancy when I proposed, but Jason advised me to go casual, something he had learned as Piper's boyfriend from nagging from Aphrodite. I ended up wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. Stuffing an extra set of clothes and some swim trunks in a bag in case I needed it— we were going to a waterpark— tried once more unsuccessfully to reach any sort of compromise with my hair, and left my room.

A couple minutes ago, Jason and Frank had Iris-messaged us from the fountain in the park, saying that everything was good and ready. Leo docked the Argo in the air right above the park, and came out after making his announcement on the loudspeakers and kept watching me out of the corner of my eye to make sure I didn't explode the bathroom pipes again, which was difficult, because I kept getting more and more nervous with every passing moment.

I kept staring at the door to the hallway where the girls' cabins were, waiting for Annabeth. I had focused on that spot so much that I didn't notice Frank and Jason climbing up the ladder and coming up behind me.

"Did you ring the bell yet?" Frank asked Leo. I jumped, and for a moment, my hand went to my pocket where riptide was. "Woah, woah, woah! It's just me." I relaxed.

"Sorry, just-"

"-nervous?" Leo finished for me. "We know buddy, you've been a nervous wreck all week." I nodded. About to reply, but no words came out of my mouth, because just then, Annabeth stepped out onto the deck, looking like a goddess. She was wearing a dress that was my favorite color, blue, and something about her eyes looked different. In a good way. A really good way.

"Wha-bu-gah-" I tried to say hi, but instead, a string of strange noises came out, like what Grover sounded like back at Yancy when he had to give a speech. Annabeth smirked.

"I guess you don't only drool in your sleep, you drool when you're awake too." When she spoke, all the tension and nerves faded away. I felt like I hadn't seen her in forever, which I guess was sort of true. I had been spending all my time planning for this moment.

"Hi Wise Girl." She smiled and walked over, looking around.

"Where's the table? I thought we were having lunch up here." She said, confuzzed.

"Actually… change of plans. I've been spending the past month planning a date for really awesome afternoon with you, which starts now." At first her face took a look of utter shock, then amazement, then she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Alright Seaweed Brain. Where are we going?" I took her hand and walked over to the railing.

"Look down." Annabeth gasped and looked back at me, her eyes shining.

"That's… that's-"

"Waterland Park of Denver, USA." I could help doing anything but smile, watching Annabeth so happy. Seeing the beaming look on her face, I knew right then and there that all those weeks I spend staring at those plans and listening to Aphrodite squeal till my ears burst, and receiving lectures from Athena about how I better treat her daughter right, were without a single doubt, completely worth it.

Annabeth flung her arms around me and pulled me in for a quick kiss. Then, she squeezed me into a hug. I put my arms around her hugged her back, catching a whiff of her special lemony Annabeth smell I loved so much, and snuggled my head on her hair. We just stayed like that for a while, in that euphoric moment, her head on my shoulder. An asteroid could have hit the Earth and we wouldn't have known.

She leaned up a bit and whispered in my ear, "You know I love you, right, Seaweed Brain?"

I whispered back, "Of course I do, Wise Girl. Love you too." She leaned up for another kiss, when Leo cleared his throat.

"Are you guys going to go on your date now, or are you going to be all mushy gushy till the sun sets? Because as much as we love watching your Percabeth PDA, we've gotta get to San Francisco, and you have a date to catch." We laughed, and settled for holding hands.

Piper and Hazel had come on deck, and came over to give Annabeth a small, beige leather backpack. She hugged them both, and I mouthed, "Thank you," motioning towards Annabeth's dress. They smiled, and stepped back. Jason, Leo, and Frank came up to say bye and good luck, and told me that the picnic basket with our lunch was sitting at the foot of the fountain.

"After you, milady." Together, we descended down the flower adorned rope ladder— courtesy of Katie Gardner— bags in hand, to the start of what would forever be the best day of my life. Well, maybe the second best. The day I met Annabeth might have it beat, and another special day would hopefully be a day to remember as well, but I don't know. I'll leave it to you to decide. Which is better, the proposal, or the wedding?

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!**

 **Whew! 7 pages for this chapter! This was so fun to write, it's probably the most I've written since… well... ever! I hope that the Percabeth fluff was good enough. I'm kinda new at this… Anyways, sorry it took so long to get to the Percabeth part. I wanted to write a little on the bromance between Frank and Jason, because it seems like that's never explained, and I thought it would be nice for Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth to have some girl time!**

 **By the way, there WILL NOT be any cussing in this fanfic or any others I write in the future, but there will probably be kissing, because this is a Percabeth fanfic, but nothing too… intense, only pecks or what you saw in this chapter. Judging from this chapter, do you think it's okay at K+, or should this be rated T?**

 **Please review this chapter and tell me if you liked it, what you liked, what I should improve, and what the rating should be! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! The next chapter will be up by next Sunday! Thanks again!**

 **~Lucy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps! I'm so sorry this is so so so so late. I know I promised Sunday… like a month ago... but I've been really busy lately with school starting, and getting used to my new classes. I swear I have been trying to find pockets of time to type a little here and there. And I updated this Tuesday like I promised! I promise I'll keep updating this story as much as possible! Pinky promise! I have a really exciting plot planned for you guys!**

 **Thank you to those of you who have continued reading my story! It really means a lot to me! I know it might not seem like much, but every time my phone buzzes and I see that someone has followed my story, I start jumping up and down and smiling like crazy! Even though it might not seem like it, every review I get- by the way, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!- no matter how big or small, makes my day a whole lot better.**

 **By the way, 14 follows?! Seriously! You guys are amazing! The fact that you guys want to keep reading this story, just from reading the first two chapters, nearly brings me to tears. I won't let you guys down!**

 **This chapter is going to be completely Percabeth! I'm not really good at writing fluff, but I hope that it's good enough to be worthy of Percabeth! To the chappie!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

The moment that I saw all that Percy had done for me I couldn't help but gasp and smile like a love-struck idiot. Believe me, Percy is the only person I'd ever call myself an idiot for. I guess I was- well am a love struck idiot. Most of the time I had spent with Percy was when we were saving the world from some villain with a dream of world domination. I didn't really get to enjoy just _being_ with Percy. The last real date we had was walking along the river Phlegethon about to be eaten by evil blood sucking flying donkey cheerleaders. I'm glad I never have to see them again, thanks to Bob. Bob…

Percy and I still pray to Apollo every morning that Bob will see him and his chariot fly across the sky from the light of dawn to the golden sky of the sunset. Every night, we look up at the stars and say hello… Leaving Bob in Tartarus to face the wrath of Tartarus himself is one thing I will _never_ forgive myself for, and I know Percy feels the same.

I remembered coming here with Percy a couple days after I met him when we were on a quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt. The abandoned park had been a secret date spot for Ares and Aphrodite. Ares had sought Percy out and given him the task of retrieving his shield from Waterland. I used to avoid thinking about that particular part of our quest, because thinking about it reminded me of the flood of metal spiders that surrounded us that day, but now, after facing Arachne, and falling into Tartarus afterwards, the little metal spiders that I had shrieked at when I was only twelve seem small and insignificant.

We climbed down the daisy covered ladder to the ground into the center of the park. Percy dropped our bags next to a beautiful fountain that had tiny figures of us when we were twelve in the center.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked nervously. I took my time turning around, taking in everything. There was a gigantic waterslide to our right that twisted and turned and somehow even had a loop-de-loop. To our left, the Tunnel of Love from nine years ago had been repaired and completed with swan boats and pink archway with little doves on top, no doubt a trademark of Aphrodite. All the slides, although complicated and seemingly dangerous, were structurally sound. It was a park worthy of the gods.

"No duh, Seaweed Brain. What sane girl in this universe wouldn't like it if their amazing boyfriend rebuilt a waterpark just for her?" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Percy blushed. "I had lots of help. Athena designed most of the park, actually, and oversaw the construction. Aphrodite, my dad-" I went into a state of slight shock at the mention on my mom's name. I had figured that she would have had to check the blueprints to make sure the angles and proportions were right, but I never thought that she would do so much, especially for a date for me and Percy. She had always been a little wary of "that no good sea spawn" and of our relationship.

"Athena was willing to help you plan all this?" I asked, curious to see what he did to convince her.

"I know, she pretty much hates me, but she loves you more than you might realize. As long as I make you happy, and it stays that way, she agreed to postpone incinerating me."

It was nice to finally know that my mom was finally _really_ accepting our relationship, not just tolerating it. I went through the events of the past couple years in my head. Percy had saved my life numerous times, and although Aphrodite would consider Percy a "totes perfect!" boyfriend, Percy's heroics only skimmed the surface of Athena's high standards. Percy being my lifeline in Tartarus probably only made mom reconsider her view of Percy.

I rolled my eyes as it finally hit me. In the past couple of months, Percy and I had taken some classes at SQPR University in New Rome. Unlike other schools we had been to, SQPR was designed specifically for demigods with dyslexia and ADHD. The textbooks were written in Latin, and they had recently added an Ancient Greek option for the Greek demigods who were migrating over the New Rome. Even through Percy could have easily taken classes that were simpler for him, he insisted on taking advanced courses in Marine Biology, Greek and Roman History, and taking Advanced Architecture, just so we could be together.

In preparation for finals, Percy had studied for one week straight and never left his dorm room's desk. I had to bring him his meals from the dining hall. Some nights, I would find him asleep at his desk at one in the morning, draped over his textbook and drooling all over it. I had to drag him to his bed and turn off his alarm, which he had set for 6 AM so he could get up early and begin his long day of studying again.

Percy had ended up acing the finals, and almost did better than I did. That must have been the turning point for my mom. Save my life a million times and defeat Kronos? Not impressive. Picking me over god hood? Not good enough. Go through Tartarus with me and fight Tartarus himself? Hmm... meh. But study his butt off and get an A in all his classes for me? Athena finally approves.

After my realization, Percy felt for something in his back pocket for a second, seeming nervous. He extended his hand to me, and said, "So, Wise Girl, are you ready to have the best day of your life?"

I took it, my hand fitting perfectly in his, the way it always did. "Sure Seaweed Brain."

"Great!" Percy swooped me up bridal style and piled our bags on top of me. He took off running towards a little ice cream shop with a blue and white striped awning across the park.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" At this, he started

sprinting even faster.

"Sorry Wise Girl, no chance." I tried wiggling out, but he held strong. "TO THE ICE CREAM!" He declared. I laughed and let him carry me, my hair flying in the wind.

When we got to the ice cream shop, Percy finally put me down. He stood happily in the completely blue paradise. When he realized he forgot to hire an ice cream man, he told me to wait at one of the little tables with chairs shaped like open seashells, and ran into a little room in the back of the shop. He came out behind the counter wearing one of those "Kiss the Chef" aprons.

"Vat can I get for you today, Mademoiselle?" Percy said in a horrible imitation of what sounded like a cross between a French and a German accent... I'm not even sure what it was.

"Ice cream actually originated in China, Perce."

"So I did all that for nothing?" Percy drooped his head, faking disappointment.

I rolled my eyes. Looking over all the flavors, my eye caught on something. "I'll have two scoops of Sally's Blue Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough in a waffle cone."

Percy grinned. "Good choice." He picked up one of the blue waffle cones on the stack, and after many failed attempts, finally managed to make one full scoop. He scooped another, put a few sprinkles in, and topped it off with a cherry, just the way I liked it. Then, he grabbed another waffle cone for himself, added _four_ scoops of Sally's flavor, practically dumped all the sprinkles and chocolate chips there were in the bins, added some gummy worms, and of course, the cherry. It barely fit in the waffle cone, and almost fell over.

Have I mentioned that my boyfriend eats like a horse? He is related to them…

I took a spoon of the blue ice cream, and as soon as the ice cream hit my tongue, I moaned in ecstasy. It tasted exactly like Sally's chocolate chip cookies. It has the same chewiness while still having the cold, sweet taste of ice cream. The chocolate chips in the ice cream bring some richness to the mix.

"How'd you get Sally's recipe?" I asked, curious. Sally had vowed to keep her cookie recipe secret until she died. She promised to write it into her will for Percy and me to see then.

"I didn't. She actually took the trouble to make a bucket of ice cream herself and send it over." I smiled. Sally's cookie recipe might be the one thing she loves as much as she loves Percy. Maybe just a tad bit less, but it still comes in pretty close.

Percy finished his monster sized ice cream, and sat on his seashell chair watching me. In a thoughtful, non-creepy way.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked slowly.

"Wondering how a Seaweed Brain like me got someone as awesome as you." I blushed, my cheeks turning slightly pink. I thought for a moment, but couldn't find how to word what I wanted to say. Our relationship had started out as frenemies, then friends, then… something more.

"Well, I am a child of Athena."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched up in that cute confused way. "Which means?"

"It means that I'm smart enough to know that when I meet an awesome guy who makes my heart do backflips when I see him, and would give up the opportunity to be a god for me, I should never let him go."

Percy smiled. He leaned over the table and kissed me, even though I had some sort of ice cream mustache with sprinkles. I smiled back, plucked the cherry from my ice cream, and popped it on his nose. Sadly, the clown nose was gone in a second as he plucked it off the stem and ate it.

"Aww, I thought you looked cute with the cherry."

"Not as cute as you do with that 'stache." I frowned and wiped it off, trying to think of a good comeback. I smirked as I remembered the photo album of baby pictures Sally had shown me when I was over at their house.

"Nothing is as _a-dor-a-ble_ that picture of Baby Percy in his Finding Nemo diapers!"

Percy's face looked as red as a tomato as he recalled the embarrassing picture. "Come on Mom! Really?"

* * *

As soon as I finished my last bite of my blue waffle cone, Percy being the romantic boyfriend he is, swept me off my feet. Literally. He picked me up again, loaded up the bags, and started sprinting again.

I laughed as he spun us around. "What now Seaweed Brain?"

He grinned. "You didn't think I had this place built just to take you out for some ice cream, did you?" He pointed over to the extreme water slides towering over us. "It's time for the real fun part of our wonderful date." The waterslides were, at the moment, pretty much just extreme regular, dry slides. Not an milliliter of water was on the surface.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden, the slides sprung to life as geysers shot out of the water tubes and landed, gushing down the spirals and loop-de-loops.

I rolled my eyes. _Show off._

Percy turned to me grinning from ear to ear. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

* * *

It turned out that Piper had packed a swimsuit for me in my bag. It was a simple grey one piece with a halter neck and an open back. Nothing revealing like a bikini, just the way I liked it. Piper knows me too well.

Percy dragged me up a long set of spiraling stairs which led up the tower the first slide began at. There were two slides side by side, obviously meant for couples. We sat at the edge of the slide, and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the thrill.

I'm not afraid the feeling of falling you get on roller coasters and waterslides. After freefalling thousands of miles into Tartarus, I've kind of gotten used to that feeling of having your heart beat a million times per second, and having your stomach rise to your chest. It isn't that it didn't scare me half to death when Percy let go of his little ledge. Believe me, for the first hour, I was screaming bloody murder. All my my fear and complete terror came out in the shape of an ear piercing shriek. Percy said his ears didn't stop ringing until we hit the River Cocytus. After the feeling of falling became more natural and expected, I relaxed in Percy's arms. We probably even took a nap or two on the way down.

Percy spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts. "On the count of three?"

"Sure." I replied. "One…"

Percy took my hand between the slides and squeezed it lightly. "Two…"

"Thr- AHHH!" I screamed in surprise as Percy pulled me down with the gushing water. We rushed down the slide, which swooped down, swung up, then stopped- so that we went flying through the air. We were supposed to land safely on another waiting slide, but Percy made a blast of water which would shoot us high up into the air, high up above the rest of the park, and would suddenly drop us, letting us freefall through the air. It tossed us into the sky, and absorbed our fall like a gigantic trampoline. If Thalia had been here, she would have screamed her head off, tried to kill Percy, then fainted. Her fear of heights would have taken over completely.

I took a double take on my thoughts. Wait, Thalia and Percy? I shuddered. Shipping Percy and Thalia together is like… shipping Nico with Reyna, or Katie with Connor. It just isn't right. No, Nico belongs with Will, and Katie with Travis. I shuddered again and let myself live in the moment.

I laughed as Percy manipulated the water to bounce us up and down. Percy was laughing too, his eyes twinkling in the sun. Finally, he let us continue on the slide's course, which went in four consecutive loop-de-loops, then dropped us onto one of those two person floaty tubes, with me in front and Percy behind me. We flew into a giant bowl that spun us until we finally went through the last tube, and shot into the pool for the final splash. We held hands through the whole ride, even on the floaty tubes. Only when we splashed did Percy let go.

"Was that awesome or was it awesome?" Percy asked as we floated out in the pool.

"It was alright…" I said, trying to hold back my laughter, and failing. "I'm not so sure about the surprise twist in the middle though.

Percy punched me lightly in the arm. "Oh c'mon, you loved it." He smiled knowing knowingly.

"Fine." I gave in, and punched him back slightly harder… just slightly.

"Say that again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your surprise was pretty awesome."

Percy shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. You have to say it right! Repeat after me. I loved Percy's surprise, but I love Percy Jackson even more."

"I loved Percy's surprise, but I love…" My mouth formed an "O" shape when I realized what Percy almost tricked me into saying.

"Go on!" Percy said, smirking.

I smirked back and tipped over the floaty tube, flipping us over into the water. I opened my eyes and swam over to Percy. He laughed and pulled me in for an underwater kiss. It brought me back memories of our second real kiss when we were sixteen, under the lake at Camp Half Blood. We broke apart, and I went up for air, Percy following me.

"Love you Seaweed Brain!"

Percy blushed, his face still flushed from the kiss.

"Love you too Wise Girl!"

And with that, Percy smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. He dove underwater, and I took a deep breath, and followed him. He made a little bubble around my head for air, and led me out of the pool through a glass tube that was surrounded by hundreds of beautiful, colorful fish. I even found a couple that looked exactly like Nemo and Dory. I watched them swim by in awe, then looked back over to Percy. It's 100% impossible to forget how lucky I am to have found someone as amazing as him. I silently thanked the Fates for letting us be together, for letting him remember me when he had to forget everything else.

We kept swimming through the glass tube and passed a couple of hammerhead sharks , which were separated from the fish by another glass wall so that they wouldn't be eastern. The tube finally lead to an area of open water, away from the sharks and fish. Percy looked back at me and grinned, swimming over to hold my hand. He pulled me up to the surface. After I swept my soaking hair hair back and opened my eyes, I looked around and saw that we were in a small, cozy cave with a small opening in the ceiling. The pool we were in was lined with glass tiles. The cave was lit up by a light glowing underneath the glass tiles under the pool. The water scattered the light, creating patterns of light on the walls. Some light shone in through the opening in the ceiling, but the dim room was mostly lit up by the glow.

There was a blue and white checkered picnic blanket spread across the cave floor next to the pool. The picnic basket Percy had picked up at the bottom of the Argo's rope ladder was sitting on the blanket. He must have swam over here when I was changing, swam back, and used his blow dryer powers to dry himself off before I came out.

I shook my head and looked over at Percy. "You don't have to do all this for me you know? I'm fine with just eating McDonalds in the stables."

Percy shook his head. "You deserve this for being such an awesome fia- I mean girlfriend." Percy seemed to have started to say something else, but changed it mid-word. I wonder what it was…

"I mean it. You already an awesome enough boyfriend. Besides, it's not like today is anything special. Our anniversary isn't for…" I did some math in my head. "Three months!"

Percy responded like he knew something I didn't. "Oh, but today is very special."

Sometimes, Percy is just plain confusing. "What?"

"Nevermind." He said in a rush. "Ready for lunch?"

I nodded and pushed myself out of the pool. Percy pushed himself out of the water, took my hand and used his blow dryer powers on us, and led me over to the blanket.

"So, what's for lunch?" I asked, lifting the lid.

Percy quickly put his hand on the lid, closing it. "Niet niet niet niet niet niet!" I gave him a questioning look.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I have a… surprise in there." I eyed the basket.

"What kind of surprise?" I said, my hand creeping toward the basket again.

"No no no no no let's not do that. How about some lunch?" Percy said, slowly pushing my hand away.

"I don't know, that surprise sounds interesting… " I said, reaching for the basket again.

"Well... " He said. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET IT YET!"

Percy grabbed the basket and started to run around the cave. I laughed and chased him around the pool. I honestly didn't really care about not getting the surprise. Seeing Percy's smile and hearing his laugh was enough for me.

* * *

—-—-Time skip—-—

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I sat at the fountain chatting happily. We had eaten lunch in the little cave. When Annabeth started reaching for the picnic basket, I panicked. I had put the ring in there to make sure it stayed safe, and didn't want Annabeth to see and spoil my plans.

I had packed the picnic basket with ham, cheese, lettuce, and mayo sandwiches, Annabeth's favorite. I also added some brownies with peach preserves, which Annabeth thought was gross, but all the guys thought was the most awesome combination ever created. Annabeth just ate the brownies.

We laughed and joked around they way we always do, and then swam back to the main park area to get changed for more non- water fun.

As we sat at the edge of the fountain, I checked my watch constantly. I had planned this day right down to the second, and the time for the proposal was just minutes away.

Annabeth started talking about the architecture of the park, when I cleared my throat. "Umm- An- An- Annabeth?" I nervously stuttered through my words. Annabeth looked at my strangely.

"You alright Perc?" I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Yeah. Umm…" My heart was thumping so loudly that I couldn't even get my thoughts out. I hoped that Annabeth couldn't hear it. "DoyouwanttogoontheTunnelofLovewithme?" I blurted out all at once.

Annabeth looked unsure.

"I got Hephaestus to un booby trap it." I promised.

Annabeth relaxed. "All you had to do was ask. Why so nervous Seaweed Brain?" She ruffled my hair lovingly and laughed. "Race you!"

She ran off, and I took a deep breath, felt for my back pocket where the ring was, and took off after her. I sprinted as fast as my legs could go without letting the box fall out of my pocket, and arrived at the entrance to the ride panting heavily.

"I won!" Annabeth said proudly.

"Nuh uh! It was a tie!" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "You keep telling yourself that."

Once again, being the gentleman I am, I extended my hand out to her. She laughed and took it. I helped her into the swan boat, and we took off. My heart started beating even faster as we floated through the rose petal filled water.

Five seconds left. Annabeth held my hand and gave a peck on the cheek, caught up in the romantic moment.

Four seconds left. I gave her a peck on the lips and looked at her adoringly.

Three seconds. She blushed and snuggled up against me, enjoying the ride.

Two seconds. My hands shaking, my hand went to my back pocket for the last time, and slowly took it out.

One second. I prepared myself to open the box and get down on one knee. "Annabeth? I have something to ask you."

She turned to look at me. "What is is Seaweed Brain?"

Zero seconds. "Annabeth Minera Chase, will you- _SCREEEEEECH!_

Out of nowhere, two gold feathered harpies swooped down and picked me and Annabeth up by the arms. Annabeth screamed and kicked, but it was no use. They had us firmly in their claws. I dropped the ring box to grab riptide, but I then realized that if I killed the harpies, we would go hurling towards the ground.

The harpies flew us high into the air, away from the park. Finally, they dropped us into a black and gold chariot. It seemed to be a chariot with two rows of seats, but we couldn't see who was behind us. We were still in shock from what had just happened so quickly. Two black stallion pegasi flew the chariot in the front. I grabbed Annabeth and held her in my arms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking shaken. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm good, as long as we're together." I nodded back.

"Great, now we just have to find a way to escape our kidnappers."

We almost jumped when a snake like, oddly familiar and _very_ annoying voice came from behind me. I still heard the voice in my nightmares, but at the moment, I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"I don't that's going to be happening anytime soon."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy-"

The voice cut her off. "Perseus Jackson and Miss Annabeth Chase. We meet again. Although this time, I'm afraid, you won't be killing me."

"Don't turn around Percy. It might be Medusa again, and we can't risk looking at her eyes." Annabeth said, her voice becoming calmer as we accepted the situation. I gently slid her hand into mine and squeezed it to let her know we'd be okay, and we were in this together.

The snarky, annoying voice spoke again. "Medusa? Oh no, I'm _much_ more beautiful than that old snake." I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Now how about that kiss?"

 **DUN DUN DUN! NOO! Percy was about to propose… How's that for a cliffhanger? Not quite as good as Uncle Rick's cliffies, but hopefully still good. How was that date though? I know this might seem like an overload of Percabeth, or just a filler chapter, but I wanted to give them a nice date before… THEIR DOOM…**

 **Just kidding! I promise they don't die in this story.**

 **But let me know in the reviews what you think of this chapter! Who do you think the voice is? What's going to happen to Percabeth?**

 **I'll update this story in two weeks or less! School really take up a lot of time though, with homework, and tests… So much stress!**

 **It definitely takes a lot of time to write these chapters, I mean, 4600 ish words?! That's a new record for me! But it's all worth it for you guys!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Shout outs to Jay L, Solangeluna, and GuardianGirl24! Sorry about any spelling or grammar errors you might see, I was in a hurry to get this chapter out to you guys!**

 **~Lucy**


End file.
